In variable displacement refrigerant compressors such as those of the variable angle wobble plate type used in motor vehicle air conditioning systems, and wherein a displacement control valve is utilized that is responsive to at least suction pressure to control the crankcase pressure to vary the wobble plate angle, it has been found desirable for extended compressor life expectancy to somehow in a practical way destroke or reduce the compressor displacement to its minimum above a predictable life limiting speed for the compressor.